


Dean and his Blanket

by Jane_Eyre



Series: Decisions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring John, Caring John Winchester, Gen, Kid Dean, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam, Kid Sam Winchester, Older Brother Sam Winchester, Schmoop, Toddler Dean, Toddlers, Weechesters, Younger Brother Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Eyre/pseuds/Jane_Eyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was worried his son was becoming that kid from the Snoopy specials that always carried his blanket around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and his Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dean and His Blanket  
>  **Category:** AU, General, Pre-series, Wee!chesters  
>  **Characters:** Dean, John, Sam  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word count:** 700+
> 
> A/N: A earlier timestamp in the same 'verse as [Decisions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/83888). This was written for tru-faith-lost in the hope that it would help mend the broken heart she got from reading Decisions.

When Dean turned two, John gave Sam the money to buy a stuffed dog that Dean had been wanting. It wasn’t completely unselfish on John’s part. He was hoping that if Dean had the dog, then he wouldn’t notice if John took what was left of his blanket away. Dean’s blanket was a baby blanket that John had picked up at a thrift store shortly after the fire, since most of the stuff from Dean’s room had been destroyed in the fire. Dean had been attached to the blanket ever since then and took it everywhere with him, which meant at this point, it wasn’t even fit to be used as a rag. Then there was also the fact that every time John looked at Dean with that blanket and his thumb in his mouth, John would see the kid from those Snoopy specials that Mary used to watch with Sam, and it would make John worry his son would still be doing that when he was as old as the kid in those specials. Of course, Dean being the smart kid that he was he managed to carry both the blanket and the dog in the same arm and still get his thumb in his mouth. 

By the time, Dean was four and still dragging that blanket around John was almost to the point of ordering him to throw it away. 

John was doing some research at the table, in the motel they were staying at, while Sam and Dean were playing on one of the beds when he overheard them talking.

“Dean you know how many germs that thing has, do you really want to be putting that next to your face? It’s like sleeping on the floor of the bathroom. Trust me you don’t want to do it,” Sam said.

“No it’s not!”

“Well, you don’t see me or dad carrying around a blanket do you? I thought you said you wanted to be like us, but I guess not.”

“I’ll share my blanket with you.” 

John could hear Sam’s exasperated sigh behind him and couldn’t help but smile because he knew Sam was at a loss as to what to say to that.

“That’s not the point Dean.” 

They left out early the next morning headed for Bobby’s, so John could do some more research before he had to settle down some place again so Sam could go back to school. 

“Daddy, where’s my blanket?” Dean asked from the backseat about an hour into the drive.

John really hadn’t meant to leave the thing behind, but the boys had been especially slow moving that morning and John didn’t do his usual double check of the room. 

“If you don’t have it then it must have got left at the motel.”

“We have to go back Daddy!”

“We’re not going back for a blanket that should have been thrown away a long time ago,” John couldn’t help saying.

When John looked in the rearview mirror, he could see Dean starting to cry. Dean didn’t usually throw full-blown tantrums; instead, he got his way because he looked so pitiful with his big green eyes and tears streaming down his face. However, no matter how pitiful Dean looked, John wasn’t going to turn around and go back for a blanket that he had been trying to get rid of for two years. 

“Here Dean you can have one of my cars,” Sam offered from where he was sitting beside Dean.

“But I want my blanket,” Dean answered as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

“You were going to have to get rid of it soon anyway, or I wouldn’t be able to keep other kids from picking on you, and this way Dad owes you since he left it behind, so he’s got to get you something to replace it.”

“You really think so?”

“Sure.”

“Well, I guess it's okay then,” Dean said after thinking it over for a few minutes.

John wasn’t sure if he should be thankful for Sam’s reasoning ability or yell at him for making John responsible for buying Dean something to replace the blanket, but he decided he should just be thankful that he was able to get rid of the hated blanket and keep Dean from hating him for it. Now he would just have to worry about keeping Dean from picking out another blanket to replace it.


End file.
